Annabeth Makes A Name For Herself!
by Shootin'Love76
Summary: So when Annabeth's Dad goes on a buisness trip to New York, Annabeth NEEDS to go! What will happen? I don't know! Ok, yes I do...read to find out! *These were one-shots that I turned into a story* PAUSED
1. Annabeth Makes A Name For Herself!

**Disclaimer! *I don't own PJO* Rick does and you don't have to rub it in! **

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was currently staying at the Jackson residents for a couple weeks while my dad was on a business trip. As soon as he said he was going to New York, I begged him to take me too. He reluctantly agreed. So now here I am, doing dishes while Percy was at school and Sally and Paul were at work. I glanced at the clock which read 11:26. I looked around the kitchen until my eyes rested on a brown paper bag. Percy's lunch. Of course he would forget his lunch! I mentally face palmed and picked it up. After a few minutes of deciding, I decided to take it over to him. I mean, he was currently attending Goode High. And that was only a few blocks away.

I stepped into Goode High. The scent of perfume hit me immediately. I spotted a group of girls giggling by the lockers. You could practically see the fumes of Victoria Secret body splash. I rolled my eyes and walked to the office. A plump blonde haired women sat at the secretary's desk. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me.

"What can I do for you?" She asked nicely.

"Um, I have my boyfriends lunch. He forgot it..." I trailed off. She nodded and took out a visitors pass.

"Your...er...boyfriend is?" She asked awkwardly.

"Percy Jackson. He isn't already at lunch, is he?" I asked.

"She typed away on her computer and shook her head. She told me that he was in 4th period in room P1. I thanked her and looked around for a P1. No luck. I cant believe she didn't give me directions. I kept walking until I found a girl who looked nice. I walked over to her.

"Uh hi. Im Annabeth, I am looking for room P1. Could you give me directions?" I asked her. She responded with a smile and gestured me to follower her. I did and soon we ended up at Ms. Higgins Algebra 2 class.

"Someone forget their lunch?" She asked jokingly. I laughed and nodded. I knocked on the door and a horrendous looking women opened it up. She was wearing a pantsuit with black pumps and caked her wrinkly face in makeup. I felt bad for Percy.

"What do you want?" I was surprised by her rudeness and responded back kindly.

"A boy in your class forgot his lunch and the lady in the office told me to drop it off." She grunted in response and let me in.

"Take your pick." She said. I shrugged and spotted Percy in the front row with his head down. I walked up to him and everybody gasped. And I mean EVERYBODY. I shook off my confusion and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to me holding the bag up.

"Oh hi. Thanks Wise girl." He thanked sheepishly.

"Your very welcome Seaweed brain." I replied. He blushed and I rolled my eyes. What a dweeb. I handed him his lunch and walked out of the classroom. Little did I know that I had indeed proven that Percy's tales of his hot blonde girlfriend were true.

**So I think I will make this a short series of one-shots about Annabeth staying with them. Review and let me know if you want me to!**


	2. Blue Spaghetti

**Disclaimer! *I still don't own PJO* Nothing has changed people! Why do you keep rubbing it in?!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I heard the apartment door open as I was making dinner. I turned around to be consumed in a giant hug by my boyfriend. Seaweed brain, Savior of Olympus, Savior of the World, Savior of the World Again, Kelp Face, Peter Johnson, and more. Lets just say he wasn't big on titles. I smiled into his chest.

"Hey Wise girl!" He said as he kissed my temple. Without leaning down, I might add. I swear, one second I am taller than him and the next he's 6'1 while I am 5'6. Not cool, not cool at all. "Mm, are you making spaghetti? Is it blue?!" He asked excitedly. I laughed.

"No, its not blue! How do I make blue spaghetti?" I asked bewildered. I gave me a lopsided smile and open a drawer. After a few seconds of searching the drawer, he pulled out blue food dye.

"No. No way Perce. I love you and all, but no." I said stubbornly. He pouted and came closer to me. I stepped back. Then he came closer. I realized what he was about to do, but it was too late. He captured my lips in his and I hate to admit it, but I lost all willpower. He put his arms around my waist and led me to the couch. We were rather...ah kissing passionately, when the cooking timer went off. I jumped up and ran to kitchen. I quickly poured the noodles into the strainer and added the sauce and served them up in bowls.

"Perce, dinner is ready!" I yelled. He didn't come. I sighed in frustration and grabbed the bowl. I headed to his room, but he locked it. I pounded on the door and yelled.

"No I can't come out!" Percy yelled.

"Why not?!" I yelled back.

"You are going to murder me!" He said back in a soft voice. I suddenly had an uneasy feeling and looked at the bowl of spaghetti.

The noodles were dyed blue.

**So I posted this second chapter because I already had it and I was VERY pleased with the amount of follows/favorites/reviews! Just to let you guys know, I have school next week, so I am going to try and post at least 1-2 chapters! **

**-Shootin'Love76 **


	3. Goode High Lockdown Part 1

**So do I have to keep putting disclaimers?! *I don't own PJO* Rick does and I am not happy about it! *goes and sulks in a corner***

Annabeth's P.O.V

Do you know how hot it is outside? Its like 90 degrees! And I have to walk all the way to Goode High in that heat every single time Percy forgets his lunch. I mean, how hard is it to pick up a brown lunch bag? I swear, I think he forgets it on purpose! That lady at the front desk knows my name and we actually have conversations! That is how many times percy has forgotten his lunch in the past week.

I entered Goode High for the 3 time this week and headed to the office. I opened the door and it was empty. Isn't that against school rules or something? Who is going to help me find Percy? I looked around again and nobody, even the lights were off. I exited the room and went to Paul's room. He would tell me where Percy is. I knocked on room H4, Mr. Blowfis' English Class, and nobody answered. I was really annoyed by now. I peaked in through the window and the room was empty. The lights were also off.

"What in the name of Hades?" I whispered to myself. I opened the door and heard a small gasp. I jumped and flicked on the lights. I screamed. I think my heart actually stopped. To my surprise, every single student was hiding under their desk and they were all staring at me.

"What is going on?!" I half yelled, half whispered. Paul poked his out from under the desk and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Annabeth, get over here!" Paul whisper/yelled. I lightly jogged to his desk and ducked under it. A kid in the back shut off the lights.

"We are having a real lockdown. I think one of your monsters got in. Percy is out now looking for it." Paul whispered. I nodded and told him that I was going to look for it. I got up and walked out of the classroom.

Percy's P.O.V

I was slowly walking toward the lunch room. Riptide was ready in my hand if I needed it. I heard some more shuffling and a faint voice.

"Percy?" A girl asked. Annabeth, I knew that voice. I turned around and Annabeth was walking toward me. I jogged over to her and scooped her up in a hug. I kissed her cheek and her ears tinted pink.

"Percy, is a monster in the school?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged and kept walking toward the lunch room. I opened the cafeteria door and turned on the lights. It was empty. I heard Annabeth scream. I turned around and pushed her behind me. I raised riptide to see...

**Haha cliffy...So I need new ideas for future chapters! I already have about three done and they need to be edited and uploaded, but I don't know if there good enough:/ So leave ideas in your reviews and if enough of you ask for the same thing or I really like your idea I will upload it as soon as I can:)**


	4. Goode High Lockdown Part 2

**So here it is! Part 2! I'm sorry it took so long, but like I said I am busy with school during the week. I would also like to thank a reviewer for suggesting the "intruder". Please comment if you were that reviewer. Now to find out who the intruder is...you will have to read!**

_Previously on Annabeth Makes A Name For Herself:_

_"Percy, is a monster in the school?" Annabeth asked. I shrugged and kept walking toward the lunch room. I opened the cafeteria door and turned on the lights. It was empty. I heard Annabeth scream. I turned around and pushed her behind me. I raised riptide to see..._

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Mrs. O'Leary?!"I screamed. I ran up to the hellhound and gave her a big hug. Percy followed in complete shock.

"Did someone get lonely?" Percy asked sarcastically. I laughed and kept petting her. She started barking wildly, but we didn't know why.

"Girl what's wrong?" Percy asked with worry in his voice. I suddenly had a horrible feeling. Mrs. O'Leary was barking at something behind us. Maybe Mrs. O'Leary wasn't the real intruder.

"Percy?" I asked. He noticed my fear and immediately asked me what's wrong.

"Please tell me there isn't something behind us." I begged. Percy put it all together now. His face paled and he grabbed riptide. He turned around and had riptide pointed at the intruders' throat. It was Ms. Higgins!

"Mother of Zeus!" Percy cursed as he realized who he was pointing his sword at it. He capped it and shoved it in his back pocket. Ms. Higgins didn't move an inch. I looked at Percy's worried face. We waited…five minutes…ten minutes…fifteen! She didn't move at all.

"Uh…can we leave now Percy?" I asked. He nodded and we ran out of Goode High together.

The next day, Ms. Higgins filed a police report on a giant man in a dog costume.

**Ok so I thought this chapter was pretty funny. Since I made you guys wait so long I will post a second chapter that I worked on yesterday, but I don't really like it so I am going to put it up anyway and if you guys don't like it, then I will take it down. Ok? Now peace out girl scouts! :P**


	5. Taming A Hellhound

**Disclaimer! *I don't own PJO* Rick still has not given me PJO, but Christmas is coming up so I am crossing my fingers!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sighed in boredom as I flipped through the channels occasionally stopping when something catches my eye. I snuggled closer to Percy's pillow and stopped at the news.

"A giant dog has been harassing innocent people and fatally injuring some. What is this and does it have anything to do with cross-DNA? Incoming news, a boy about the age of 17 has tamed the beast..." The announcer droned on. I immediately bolted up and ran out the door.

Arriving at Goode High, I practically ran to the office and saw the same lady from yesterday. She looked up quite shocked, but was calm when she asked me what I needed.

"Hi again! I need to speak to Percy Jackson. Could you tell where he is?" The women sighed and typed away on her little computer. "Sorry, but as far as I am concerned, Percy ditched or was pulled out of 2nd period. May I ask what is so important." she asked curiously. I paused then laughed quietly to myself.

"We are having some animal problems..." I said, then left to go look for this cross-DNA dog that my boyfriend was currently "taming".

**So truthfully, I am not very pleased with this chapter:/ So let me know what you think. 5 More reviews to "unlock" the next chapter;) BTWs, I have been asked if I do lemons and I don't. So don't ask anymore:( Sorry, but I feel strongly that it totally ruins how I see Percabeth Review your thoughts and tell me what you want me to write! I might do make-out scenes in another story!**


	6. Goode Luck Annabeth!

**Do I Still Have to be Putting up Disclaimers? *I DO NOT OWN PJO* There, Will you leave me alone now?! *bursts into tears***

Annabeth's P.O.V

It is so unfair, that seaweed brain gets to go to school while I'm stuck at his apartment watching reruns of "That's So Raven" and "Hannah Montana". In other words, I was bored! I glanced at the clock, 1:32. I still had and hour before Percy came home.

I continued flipping through "River Monsters", "Who Wants To Be A Millionaire", "CNN News", until I finally turned off the T.V. and let out a satisfying humph. I got up and walked into Percy's room. I scanned his walls full of pictures of Nico, Thalia, Grover, The Stolls , Piper, Jason, Leo, Silena, and of course me and him. I glanced at his side table and saw something that made me freeze. Anger boiled up inside me and I screamed in frustration. Sitting on his side table was a brown lunch bag.

"Seaweed Brain!" I cursed. I grabbed the lunch bag and threw it to the ground. I jumped on it and was pleased when I heard the sound of things being smashed. I mentally face palmed and stomped out of the room.

"Annabeth, are you home dear?" I heard Sally call for me. I walked into the living room to see Mrs. Jackson.

"Hi Sally, why are you home so early?" I asked.

"Our manager had a heart attack! All employees were sent home." She replied.

"Oh my gods, is he okay?" She nodded and took off her heels. She collapsed on the couch and switched on the T.V to see "Wizards of Waverly Place". Her eyebrows scrunched together like she was thinking.

"Sweetheart dear, if you are really this bored, we could always enroll you in Goode High." Sally told me. My eyes lit up, but all hope vanished when I remembered that I am supposed to leave with my dad this Sunday.

"I cant, this visit is only for a few more days..." I responded sadly. Sally looked at me with a sly smile.

"What if you asked your dad if you stay here for the whole year until you graduate? We would be happy...no ecstatic to keep you here and I would absolutely love to have another girl in the house!" Sally rambled on. My smile went to my ears and I ran out of the room to call my dad.

(Bold=Annabeth Italics=Mr. Chase)

_Hello?_

**Hey Dad, Its Beth**

_What's wrong? Are you ok?_

**Dad, I'm fine. I was actually wondering if I-**

_Your not pregnant are you? I swear when I get my hands on-_

**Dad! I am NOT pregnant! Percy and I haven't even had a full on make out session yet, how could you think that we would...Gah! Anyways, I was wondering if I could stay with Percy until I graduate? Sally said that she would LOVE to have me and Percy would be excited and I could go to Goode High and it would be perfect...**

_I will talk about this with you mother._

**Step-mother.**

_Right, Your stepmom and talk about this in the morning._

**Ok so Annabeth is officially going to Goode High! *SPOILER ALERT* anway, so many of you wanted her to go, I HAD to make her go. So ya...maybe some other demigods will join us, hmm? Well, you will have to read to find out! Please review your thoughts or PM me if you have ideas or constructive critizism. Bye bye Demigods;P **


	7. It's All Goode At Goode

**So here it is! Longest chapter yet! I really tried to make it different than all the other cliché stories, but I didn't do a very Goode job. See what I did there? No? ok, I am just gonna give all story rights to Rick and go away now.**

I was so excited. No, excited doesn't even cover it. My dad and stepmom agreed to let me attend Goode High! I didn't tell Percy because I wanted to see the look on his face when I surprised him before the bell rings. Goode starts at 8 o'clock a.m. So naturally, I was there at 7:15. I walked in and was greeted by a few teachers, but no students. I walked to the office, not having any problem locating it because of how many times Percy forgets his lunch. I stepped in to see the same lady that helped me all those days before.

"Did Percy forget his lunch again? Oh wait, it's far too early for that. What are you doing here Ms. Chase?" She asked me. I didn't recall giving her my last name, but I just shook it off.

"I am actually starting school here!" I exclaimed. She laughed and printed out a random schedule. She handed it to me and gave me a locker number and a P.E. uniform. I thanked her and headed out the door.

I found my locker easily and opened it up, putting all my school supplies that my dad shipped. I organized it by color coating everything and putting it in order based on the period. I had a lot of time, so I got bored, don't judge! I picked out the things I needed for homeroom, first period, second period, and third period. I checked my watch which read 7:45. The halls were definitely filling up now. Some people were pointing toward me and whispering. I guess they noticed the unused locker was now being…used.

"Hey, are you new or something?" A girl asked from behind me. I turned around and saw girl with frizzy brown hair, wearing a yellow sundress and white flats. She was wearing makeup, but an appropriate amount. She was very pretty. I felt self-conscious just looking at her. I mean, my curly blonde hair was thrown up into a pony tail and I was wearing my camp T-shirt and jeans. Big difference much?

"Uh, yeah. I'm Annabeth." I said. She smiled and introduced herself as Kat.

"Don't be worried about the looks people are giving you. Your locker was the only unused locker and its right next to Goode's most popular guy." Kat explained. I frowned.

"Oh great, a locker next to the schools biggest playboy." I grumbled.

"Oh no. He's super nice and is a total gentleman. He even has a long-term girlfriend that's living with him. Nobody really believed him until she came in and dropped off his lunch." Kat assured. My eyes widened in shock. My Seaweed brain was _popular?! _

"Percy Jackson?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, you know him?" Kat asked.

"Know him? I'm his girlfriend." I replied. Kat's expression was priceless.

"OMG. You're the one the dropped off his lunch!"

"Yeah! HAHA" I laughed. Kat's face darkened. "What?" I asked.

"Beware of Christina. She is absolutely in love with him. Well, practically every girl likes him, but she has an unhealthy obsession. I'm warning you, she is a total bitch." Kat said. I nodded in understanding. Just then, every single girl in the entire hallway started squealing. I mean, full on Aphrodite squealing. I looked toward the direction they were looking and saw my Seaweed Brain.

"I'm going in." I said. Kat laughed and gave me a gentle shove. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I asked. He removed my hands and turned around.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?!" He yelled. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"I transferred!" I said excitedly. He then kissed me full on the mouth right there in the middle of the hallway full of girls crying their hearts out. It was heaven until I was pulled away and slapped in the face by a girl screaming about marriage and sex. I really couldn't understand a word she said. I was kind of just standing there with a dumb look on my face.

**Ok...that was Christina. If you couldn't tell. Anyway, that it. I AM DEFINATELY bringing in some more camp characters and we are going to meet some new demigods...oh yes. I went there. If anyone is not okay with the name Christina, PM me or comment below. Also, tell me if you guys want make out scenes. I've gots to know! I cant be unknowing like all you peeps out there! LOL, but seriously. K bye, Demigods;P**


	8. AN ÜBER IMPORTANT, PLZ DON'T IGNORE!

**hey guys, its me, Shootin'Love76 :* and i am so sorry but, i have to put this story on hiatus or pause it or whatever. I will start it up again in a about a month or two. the reason im pausing it is because my depression and eating disorder is getting really bad and i cant keep up with this. if you didn't know about my depression and ED...well now you do. im so sorry loves! ill be back as soon as i can:)**

**-Shootin'Love76**


End file.
